


Reindeer

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2017 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Harley and Ivy take a walk through the park on Christmas Eve
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Advent Fics 2017 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767640
Kudos: 6





	Reindeer

Gotham seems to breathe on Christmas Eve in ways it doesn’t let itself any other day of the year. The traffic’s still thick and Downtown’s lit up like a tree no matter the season but something of the frantic rush of the city seems to calm, if only for a moment. It’s been said that The Bat is more forgiving of those who bend the law at this time of year, and that there’s an unspoken villain’s truce not to pull anything too deadly tonight.

Ivy’s never heard anything of the sort from actual villains, and she doesn’t see what would stop her from plotting to crack Gotham in two on Christmas Eve if the mood took her. It would be easy. It just so happens that this year she has more important things to be doing than orchestrating humanity's demise.

Things like taking a stroll through Robinson Park after dark and not worrying too much about who gets wind of her. That thing about The Bat having better patience around Christmas time is definitely true and if she can stand not to disrupt the general good cheer that seems infect everyone and their mother each winter then she should be alright. Ivy can’t say she’s a fan of the cold, even wrapped up in a dozen scarfs and jumpers, but Harley’s hand tightens around hers in excitement and it might just be worth freezing her tits off for the way her girlfriend’s eyes light up.

“Red!” Harley squeals.

Ivy winces. “No need to shout, I’m right here.”

“But look!” Harley points to a cluster of lights up ahead, partially hidden by the bare branches of a row of elm biding their time until spring.

Squinting, Ivy tries to work out what she’s looking at. “It’s some lights?”

“It’s Santa’s grotto. I wanna go pet the reindeer.”

“Harley, I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.”

“Aww, please!” Harley stops dead, tugging Ivy round to face her. Her eyes are shining wide with excitement, smile threatening to burst over her cheeks.

It shouldn’t be cute, or endearing, because those are words that aren’t supposed to apply to people. But Harley’s pigtails are poking out from underneath a pom pom riddled beanie and she’s decked out in Hello Kitty woolwear. Wound tight as a spring, her joy strapping tension to every last muscle till she looks like she could blast off at any moment.

A grown woman marching up to Santa’s grotto and asking to pet his reindeer might be considered acceptable up to a point, but it’s not like either of them have particularly inconspicuous faces and being allowed to walk through the park undisturbed is a world away from demanding people pay attention to them. Ivy desperately wants to say yes, partly because Harley’s still struggling with the idea that she can do whatever she wants whenever she wants to and mostly because she hasn’t shut up about reindeer in three weeks and it would be nice to take the edge off, but she’s not sure they can risk it.

“Listen.” Ivy starts, grabbing Harley’s other hand and bringing them both up under her chin.

Harley visibly wilts, already sure that she’s about to be shot down with reason and logic. “Yeah, I know…”

“Just listen! How about we go over to Gotham zoo and borrow their reindeer for the evening?”

“Yeah?” Harley brightens cautiously, like she’s worried she's about to be disappointed all over again.

Ivy slips into a slight smile. “I mean, the zoo’s not open tomorrow. Not like they’re using them.”

“And maybe if I’m a very good girl, I can sit in your lap and make a Christmas wish?”

Ivy has to catch herself before she laughs out loud. She’s long since adapted to the fact that when Harley says something that sounds like it could be sexual, it usually is, but Harley doesn’t really have a sexy voice. It all comes out in the same clownish shriek. Which can be kind of hot, when you’re in the right mood. “I don’t see why not.”

In the blink of an eye, they’re across the other side of the park, Harley dragging Ivy along, babbling about how hard it is to hail a cab on Christmas Eve. Ivy steps in alongside her, pulling her back before she steps into oncoming traffic with an arm hooked neatly round her waist. It doesn’t matter if it takes them all night to get to the zoo, just so long as Harley’s still smiling when they get there.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have
> 
> Comments on the previous posting of this fic (just ask if you want me to remove yours) include:
> 
> >melody1987: Awwwwwwww! That was so sweet!  
> >>Merixcil: Thanks! :D
> 
> > stuckoncloud9: This is ADORABLE. And I love the way you write Ivy - just the right amount of misanthropy to offset her affection for her charmingly weird clown girlfriend.  
> >>Merixcil: Thank you so much! <3
> 
> > AmberZ10: I love this. Absolutely how they would spend Christmas eve. Ivy being a thoughtful girlfriend makes my world go round.  
> >>Merixcil: Harley and Ivy are just so capable of picking up each other's slack and I love it. Thanks for commenting <3


End file.
